Você está Sentindo?
by Arine-san
Summary: Pra quem, assim como eu, ficou imaginando o que aconteceu entre Trish e Han depois que sairam da casa do pai dele abraçados, aqui está uma fanfic que conta o que se passou. TrishxHan
1. Chapter 1

**Você está Sentindo?**

 **I know in my heart**

 **(Eu sei em meu coração)**

 **I know in my mind**

 **(Eu sei em minha mente)**

 **We were meant to be**

 **(Fomos feitos um pro outro)**

 **Are you feelin' me yo?**

 **(Você está me sentindo?)**

 **I'm the girl in your life**

 **(Eu sou a garota na sua vida)**

 **I'm the one you call wife**

 **(Sou aquela que você chama de esposa)**

 **And I need to know**

 **(E preciso saber)**

 **Are you feelin' me yo?**

 **(Você está me sentindo?)**

\- Eu acho que você devia ir a um hospital. – Disse Trish preocupada, enquanto se afastavam da casa do pai de Han abraçados. – Suas mãos estão muito machucadas.

\- Eu acho que se você fizer um curativo já é o suficiente. Já tive queimaduras antes. – Ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, com o rosto a poucos centímetros do dela.

Você é tão teimoso. – Ela também sorriu. – Você tem onde ficar? Pelo que me lembro, o apartamento do seu irmão estava um caos.

\- Não. – Han falou quando chegaram ao carro. – Mas posso ficar num hotel. – Ela abriu a porta do carro para ele, já que ele estava com as mãos machucadas.

\- Esquece isso. Você vai ficar na minha casa. – Ela também entrou no carro.

\- E o que seu pai vai dizer disso? – Ele perguntou sério e Trish riu.

\- Agora você está com medo do meu pai? – Durante a investigação deles, Han nem sequer prestara atenção ao pai dela.

\- Não. Só acho que ele pode pensar que estou me aproveitando de você. – O chinês falou mais tranquilo, sorrindo.

\- Relaxa, Han. Você vai pra minha casa e eu vou cuidar de você. Meu pai está no hospital e ele não manda em mim. – Trish piscou o olho para ele e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Além do mais, você salvou nossas vidas, o mínimo que posso fazer é lhe hospedar e cuidar de você.

\- Obrigado. – Ele disse logo antes de ela partir com o carro.

 **Is there anyone else**

 **(Há mais alguém)**

 **That can do it the best?**

 **(Que possa fazer isso melhor?)**

 **Give you things you need**

 **(Te dar as coisas que você precisa)**

 **Well it must be me**

 **(Bem, tem que ser eu)**

 **I got very good dreams**

 **(Eu tenho muitos sonhos bons)**

 **I got fantasies**

 **(Eu tenho fantasias)**

 **But I need to know**

 **(Mas preciso saber)**

 **Are you feelin' me yo?**

 **(Você está me sentindo?)**

\- Acho que nem preciso dizer pra você se sentir em casa, né? – Perguntou a jovem enquanto entravam na casa. – Da última vez você nem bateu na porta e já foi entrando mesmo. – Os dois sorriram à menção de um de seus primeiros encontros. – Você deve estar super cansado. Vou pegar algumas roupas do meu irmão enquanto você toma um banho, ok? – Foi quando ela olhou para as mãos dele, que estavam enfaixadas de qualquer jeito. – Acho que vou ter que te ajudar a tomar banho. – Falou um pouco constrangida.

\- Isso tudo é pra poder me ver pelado? – Ele perguntou se aproximando dela com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

\- Você é muito metido, já te disseram isso? – Trish perguntou cruzando os braços e fingindo estar séria.

\- Algumas vezes. – Han a cutucou na barriga, fazendo sorrir novamente. Ele adorava a covinha que ficava na bochecha dela quando sorria. – Acho que consigo tomar banho sozinho. Só preciso tomar um pouco de cuidado com as palmas das mãos. Meus dedos não estão tão machucados.

\- Isso é muito bom. – Ele estava bem próximo dela e ela estava encostada na bancada da cozinha, e não tinha como se afastar.

\- Acho que só vou precisar de ajuda para tirar a camisa. – Han falou, e os poucos centímetros que os separava, pareceu diminuir.

\- Tem certeza disso? Você parecia tão confiante agora a pouco... – Trish disse para implicar com ele.

\- Tenho certeza de que preciso da sua ajuda, Trish. – Ele insistiu num sussurro e deu mais um passo a frente, tornando difícil para jovem até respirar, pois estavam com os corpos se tocando.

 **Boy, boy, are you feelin' me?**

 **(Garoto, garoto, você está me sentindo?)**

 **Cause I'm feelin' you**

 **(Porque eu estou sentindo você)**

 **There's somethin' in my heart**

 **(Há algo em meu coração)**

 **Tell me you're the one**

 **(Me dizendo que é você)**

 **Are you feelin' me?**

 **(Você está me sentindo?)**

Sem falar mais nada a jovem ajudou-o a se livrar do casaco rasgado e em seguida começou a levantar a camisa dele. Han a encarava durante todo o processo.

Ao tirar a camisa dele, ela pôde observar seu corpo definido. Dava pra notar como seus treinamentos e lutas haviam beneficiado ele. Trish podia sentir seu coração acelerando e sua respiração ficar ofegante.

\- Pronto. – A morena disse ao terminar o serviço. Han deu mais um passo, e com isso deixou-a completamente imprensada entre ele e a bancada. Trish deixou a camisa dele cair no chão e tocou seu peito de leve, aparentemente com o intuito de afastá-lo, porém suas mãos simplesmente ficaram paradas. Han, que parecia esperar alguma reação dela, ao notar que a jovem não o afastava, simplesmente a segurou pela cintura delicadamente e a beijou.

Trish ofegou por um segundo, mas correspondeu ao beijo, que a princípio era delicado, mas aos poucos se tornou ávido. Ela o segurou pela nuca e puxou-o para perto de si, e logo ela sentou na bancada e prendeu-o com suas pernas. Han passava as mãos pelo corpo dela com cuidado, mesmo que as roupas o atrapalhassem nesse processo.

Os dois pareciam haver esquecido de tudo que ocorrera naquele dia e só se importavam com a presença um do outro.

\- Han... – Trish gemeu perto do ouvido dele e pôde sentir os beijos dele se intensificando e descendo para seu pescoço. – Vamos para o quarto. – Isso pareceu despertá-lo brevemente.

\- E o banho? – Trish riu.

\- Vai ter que ficar pra depois. – Han riu também e voltou a beijá-la.

 **I'm crazy for you**

 **(Eu sou louca por você)**

 **I'm fallin' for you**

 **(Estou me apaixonando por você)**

 **I got feelins for you**

 **(Eu tenho sentimentos por você)**

 **Are you lovin' me yo?**

 **(Você está me amando?)**

 **Tell me if it's our time**

 **(Me diga se é o nosso momento)**

 **Do I blow your mind?**

 **(Eu abalo sua mente?)**

 **Cause I need to know**

 **(Porque eu preciso saber)**

 **Put my life on the line**

 **(Coloquei minha vida em risco)**

Eles estavam deitados na cama abraçados. Ela estava deitada com a cabeça no peito dele.

\- Parece que você não está mais com medo do meu pai. – BrincouTrish.

\- Bem, você disse que ele está no hospital. Acho que não corro um perigo imediato. – Han beijou a cabeça dela. – Você é a garota mais incrível que eu já conheci.

\- Eu sei. – Ela se ergueu para lhe dar um beijo na boca. – Ainda tenho que fazer o curativo em suas mãos.

\- Primeiro vou tomar banho. – Ele deu mais um beijo nela, levantou e seguiu em direção ao banheiro.

Quando abriu o chuveiro sentiu dois braços envolvendo seu peito.

\- Acho que vou te ajudar, mesmo que não precise. – Ele sorriu malicioso.

\- Eu sabia que era uma desculpa pra me ver pelado. – Trish ia protestar, mas ele a calou com um beijo.

Quando se separaram Han ficou encarando-a com um olhar apaixonado.

\- O que foi? – Ela perguntou sorrindo abraçada a ele enquanto a água caia sobre seus corpos.

\- Estava lembrando do nosso primeiro encontro.

\- Quando você fingiu que era um cara chamado Akbar e roubou um táxi?

\- Sim. E você não quis me dizer seu nome porque eu dirigia mal. – Trish caiu na gargalhada.

\- Eu me lembro disso.

\- Quando eu conseguir um emprego, vou te levar num encontro de verdade. – Han falou com convicção. – Já aprendi a dirigir.

\- Mas eu gosto do nosso primeiro encontro e dos outros encontros também. – Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso. – Você já foi tomar sorvete comigo. Já me levou pra dançar. Já lutamos juntos. – Ela lembrou da forma como ele segurara seu corpo quando guiava-a na luta contra aquela chinesa. – Você até já escalou mina janela dizendo que estava com saudades. – Han riu e ela o beijou de novo. – Foi fofo.

\- Eu sou fofo. – Ele concluiu ainda rindo e passando as mãos pelas costas dela.

\- Eu sei. E também é um verdadeiro Romeu. Você pode me chamar pra sair, mas não vou esquecer nossos primeiros encontros.

\- Talvez seja melhor assim. Sempre vou poder dizer que você se apaixonou por mim à primeira vista. – Eles riram.

\- Você é mesmo muito metido, seu bobo. – Trish o beijou e em seguida passou a ajudá-lo a tomar banho. Depois do banho precisavam descansar. Aquele fora um dia cheio de emoções. Poderiam pensar nos futuros encontros no dia seguinte.

 **I'm gonna give you my heart**

 **(Vou te dar o meu coração)**

 **All the love that I owe**

 **(Todo o amor que eu tenho)**

 **But before I do that**

 **(Mas antes de fazer isso)**

 **Are you feelin' me yo?**

 **(Você está me sentindo?)**

 **Anything for you**

 **(Qualquer coisa por você)**

 **Cause I'm big on you**

 **(Porque estou apaixonada por você)**

 **But I need to know**

 **(Mas preciso saber)**

 **Are you lovin' me yo?**

 **(Você está me amando?)**

 **[Are you Feelin' me? – Aaliyah]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Estou Sentindo**

 **What did I do to deserve such a man so special in my life?**

 **(O que eu fiz pra merecer um homem tão especial na minha vida?)**

 **So many days and nights I get on the go while I sit and wait for mister right**

 **(Muitos dias e noites eu ganhei espaço, sentei e esperei por um cara legal)**

 **Baby, then came you**

 **(Querido, então veio você)**

\- Gostei das melhorias que você fez no apartamento que era do seu irmão. – Comentou Trish sentada na bancada da cozinha. Han arrumara o apartamento e, com a ajuda dela, vendera os móveis e objetos que fugiam totalmente ao seu estilo. Deixara o apartamento mais simples, mas também mais aconchegante.

\- Foi uma sorte ele ter deixado esse lugar pra mim no testamento, ou eu não teria onde morar. – Ele comentou saindo do banheiro, usando apenas uma toalha ao redor da cintura e uma sobre os ombros. Trish revirou os olhos.

\- Até parece que eu deixaria você morando na rua. – A jovem replicou quando ele se aproximou dela e posicionou-se entre suas pernas para beijá-la. Han apoiava as mãos na cintura dela, o que só a deixava com vontade de arrancar aquela toalha dele.

\- E eu já disse que não poderia aceitar isso. Não é certo um homem viver às custas de uma mulher. – Explicou pela milésima vez. Trish lhe deu um beliscão.

\- E eu já disse que esse é um pensamento completamente machista.

\- Não é. – Ele voltou a beijá-la. – Eu não disse que sou contra você ter sua independência, apenas que não sou um aproveitador. Não conseguiria ficar na sua casa sem contribuir com nada, já que ainda não consegui um emprego. – Fazia mais de duas semana que Han procurava emprego. Era algo difícil, tendo em vista que estava num país estrangeiro sem qualquer documento que pudesse comprovar suas qualificações. Com muito custo conseguira dar entrada em alguns documentos de identificação na embaixada chinesa depois que esclarecera toda a situação que levara à sua prisão e fuga, mas ainda tinha que aguarda que ficassem prontos.

\- Ok, senhor sabe tudo. – Trish entrelaçou a nuca dele com seus braços, aproximando seus corpos.

\- Trish... – Ele falou num tom de repreensão.

 **Laidback with your sexy smile**

 **(Descontraído com seu sorriso sexy)**

 **When you move your body you just drive me wild**

 **(Quando mexe o seu corpo você me deixa louca)**

 **If you're feeling me, baby, tell me now because I want you, I want you**

 **(Se você está também sentindo, querido, diga agora porque eu te quero, eu te quero)**

\- O que foi? – A jovem perguntou com um olhar inocente.

\- Lembra que combinamos encontrar seu pai? Então, você tem que me soltar. – Ela riu.

\- Ok. Ok. – Disse soltando-o. – Vamos escolher sua roupa, já que acha esse evento tão importante. – Han ajudou-a a descer da bancada e seguiram para o quarto.

Trish abriu o guarda roupa e procurou algo entre as roupas do irmão dele.

\- Hm. Seu irmão tinha bom gosto. – Comentou analisando as mencionadas roupas. – Logo encontrou o que buscava. – Veja, essa camisa vai ficar perfeita em você. – Era uma camisa social azul, feita sob medida. Por sorte, seu irmão e ele tinham um físico muito similar. Trish separou também uma calça preta e um par de sapatos da mesma cor. – Pronto. Você já pode se vestir. – Han pegou os cabides com as roupas que a jovem lhe estendia e a encarou com humor nos olhos.

\- Você não vai sair para que eu possa me trocar? – Trish se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

\- Acho que como já vi tudo, não há necessidade. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de sentar na cama para observá-lo enquanto se vestia. Han sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo. Trish não tinha jeito.

Ele colocou as roupas sobre uma cadeira a seu lado e usou a toalha que estava em seus ombros para terminar de secar os cabelos e seu corpo. Tudo isso sob o olhar perscrutador de sua namorada. Trish observava seu corpo sem qualquer inibição. Era como se ele estivesse ali apenas porque ela assim desejava.

\- Apreciando a vista? – Ele indagou ironicamente, fazendo o sorriso no rosto dela se alargar.

\- Pode ter certeza que sim. – Han riu e jogou a toalha que estava em suas mãos no chão, para em seguida puxar a toalha que estava pendurada em sua cintura. Sorriu ao ouvir o arquejo que Trish soltou involuntariamente, ao vê-lo completamente nu. A jovem olhava para ele com tanto desejo que, qualquer um que os visse juntos naquele momento, poderia notar a tensão sexual no ambiente. Nem parecia que haviam passado a noite anterior juntos.

\- Se você continuar me olhando desse jeito, vamos acabar tendo que remarcar o encontro com seu pai. – Han falou com um sorriso de canto envergonhado e Trish caiu na gargalhada.

\- Estou muito tentada a convencê-lo a fazer exatamente isso, mas sei como isso é importante pra vocês. – A jovem desviou seus olhos do corpo dele e Han começou a se vestir. – Vou esperar até a noite. – O rapaz riu junto com ela, enquanto terminava de vestir sua calça. Em seguida começou a abotoar a camisa e colocou-a por dentro da calça. Na hora de dobrar as mangas da camisa, Trish se levantou para ajudá-lo. Ela ajeitou as mangas para que ficassem na medida certa e lhe deu um beijo. – Você está perfeito.

\- Espero que seu pai também pense assim. – Han falou antes de aprofundar o beijo.

\- É claro que vai. – Disse Trish correspondendo-o e esperando que aquele encontro não demorasse tanto assim. Aqueles beijos só a deixavam ansiosa por mais.

* * *

 **Can't you see how this love affair would be good for you and me?**

 **(Você não pode ver como esse caso de amor seria bom pra você e pra mim?)**

 **'Cause baby, I swear no other man can do**

 **(Porque, querido, eu juro que nenhum homem pode fazer)**

 **The things that you do when you love me**

 **(As coisas que você faz quando me ama)**

 **Oh, baby, you're my lifetime fantasy**

 **(Oh, baby, você é a fantasia da minha vida)**

\- Então você é o famoso Han. – Disse o pai de Trish com um pequeno sorriso. Ainda estava ferido, mas, pelo menos, pudera ir para casa. Conhecera o rapaz rapidamente quando ele o salvara de Mac, mas não podia dizer que tiveram muito tempo para conversar.

\- Sim, senhor. – Respondeu o jovem estendendo a mão para ele. – É um prazer conhecê-lo oficialmente.

\- O prazer é meu. – Respondeu Isaak. – Obrigado por proteger minha filha. – Trish sorriu. – Embora eu não goste da ideia de você estar praticamente morando na casa dela.

\- Papai! – Exclamou Trish séria. – Como você sabe disso?

\- É claro que mandei meus rapazes investigarem. – Disse num dar de ombros.

\- Você prometeu que ia parar de me vigiar, pai. – Trish falou frustrada. – Que droga! Não sou mais uma garotinha.

\- Você sempre vai ser minha garotinha. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso triste. – Mas não era você que eu estava vigiando.

\- O quê? – Ela disse surpresa.

\- Gostando ou não, Han é o filho do homem que causou toda essa confusão. – Isaak explicou.

\- Acho que Han mais do que já provou que não fazia parte dos planos do pai dele. – Contestou Trish.

\- Mas eu não acho, Trish. Pelo menos não a ponto de concordar que você passe todo o seu tempo livre com ele. – A jovem ia falar novamente, mas seu pai a interrompeu. – Pelo amor de Deus, Trish. Você está praticamente morando com um sujeito que conhecemos há pouco mais de duas semanas. Não pode realmente acreditar que, como pai, eu não faria algum tipo de investigação.

\- Mas... – Dessa vez foi Han quem a interrompeu, ao apertar sua mão levemente.

 **So smooth, love the way you walk**

 **(Tão suave, amo a maneira como você caminha)**

 **I just love to hear when you talk your talk**

 **(Eu amo apenas ouvir quando você conversa)**

 **So if you're feeling me, baby, let me know**

 **(Então se você também está sentindo, baby, me deixe saber agora)**

 **Because I want you, I want you**

 **(Porque eu te quero, eu te quero)**

\- Fico feliz por você querer me defender, Trish, mas posso falar por mim mesmo. – Ele disse a ela com um sorriso carinhoso e, em seguida, se voltou para Isaak, - Se o senhor fez uma boa investigação, já sabe que eu estava preso antes de vir para cá. – Isaak assentiu. – Eu era um policial e para proteger meu pai, para que meu irmão não ficasse sozinho, assumi a culpa pelos crimes dele. Como todos sabemos, essa foi a pior decisão que eu poderia ter tomado, já que meu irmão morreu por culpa da ganância do nosso pai e Colin também acabou pagando por isso. Mas eu agi com boas intenções. – Explicou Han. – Nunca imaginei que meu pai planejava controlar a máfia chinesa ou não teria aceitado ir para a cadeia por ele. – Isaak permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Han falava. – E quanto ao meu relacionamento com Trish, admito que não tenho muitas posses, além do apartamento que meu irmão me deixou, mas estou procurando um emprego. A questão principal é que não planejo deixar a Trish, independente do que o senhor diga. Portanto, tudo vai ser mais fácil se o senhor simplesmente aceitar que estamos juntos. – A jovem olhava para seu pai com um sorriso convencido e, até Isaak, teve que dar um pequeno sorriso.

\- O seu namorado é baixinho, mas é corajoso, Trish. – Ele disse por fim. – Vou seguir seu conselho e aceitar que estão juntos já que não me resta opção, mas se você magoar minha filha, não vou pegar leve como você só porque nos salvou.

\- Justo. – Disse Han com um sorriso de canto.

\- Quanto à questão do emprego, talvez eu possa ajudar. Ainda me restam alguns contatos nesta cidade.

\- Eu ficaria muito grato. – Respondeu o rapaz surpreso com a oferta.

\- Ótimo. – Replicou Isaak soltando um gemido de dor. – Agora deem o fora. Já fiquei sentado por muito tempo. Preciso descansar. E o dia está muito bonito pra vocês desperdiçarem seu tempo com um velho.

\- Não seja dramático, papai. – Disse Trish se levantando e lhe dando um beijo no rosto. – Peça pra pararem de nos vigiar ou vou fugir da cidade com ele. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido de seu pai antes de se erguer novamente com um sorriso no rosto

\- Ok. – Isaak concordou a contragosto. – Até mais, Han. – Falou apertando a mão dele novamente. – Creio que nos veremos com frequência.

\- Com certeza. – Respondeu Han sorrindo. – Até mais, senhor.

* * *

 **Baby, no one else can ever want you like I do**

 **(Querido, ninguém pode te querer como eu te quero)**

 **I'm feelin' love in the deepest fall, give you the keys and all**

 **(Eu estou sentindo o amor na queda mais profunda, me dê as chaves e tudo mais)**

 **You even when helped me when the beef was on**

 **(Você sempre me ajudou quando as coisas estavam mal)**

\- Eu não acredito que ele mandou vigiarem você. – Disse Trish enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas, ao sair da casa de seu pai. – Ele está paranoico.

\- E você pode culpá-lo? – Indagou Han num dar de ombros. – De certa forma ele está certo. O fato de ter confiado nas pessoas erradas causou a morte do seu irmão. – A jovem assentiu com uma expressão de tristeza.

\- Eu sei. Mas a culpa não foi sua. – Ela falou pressionando a mão dele.

\- Ele também vai perceber isso. – O rapaz respondeu resignado. – Pode levar um tempo, mas ninguém resiste a mim. – Trish riu.

\- E eu não sei? – Os dois riram e Han roubou um beijo dela, fazendo com que parassem de andar.

\- E então, o que vamos fazer agora? – Indagou dando mais um beijo nela.

\- Por que tenho a impressão de que você quer me levar pra casa e se aproveitar de mim? – Ela indagou se fazendo de desconfiada.

\- Porque é muito esperta. – Respondeu beijando-a novamente, fazendo-a se sentir nas nuvens.

\- Vamos pra casa. – Trish disse mordiscando o lábio inferior dele. Han soltou um gemido baixo e, em seguida, lhe lançou um olhar surpreso, pois ela sabia o que aquilo causava nele. – O que foi? Você não é o único que quer se aproveitar de alguém. – Falou maliciosa, começando a se afastar dele rebolando.

\- Trish, você está me provocando. – Ele concluiu observando-a.

\- Olha só, você também é esperto. – Ela respondeu brincalhona. Han sorriu e se apressou em acompanhá-la. Assim que chegassem a casa, ela veria que ele também sabia provocar.

 **Tell me what you feel 'cause I'm feeling something real**

 **(Me diga o que você sente, porque eu estou sentindo algo real)**

 **I feel the same way, you make the Don say**

 **(** **Eu me sinto da mesma maneira que você faz o Don dizer)**

 **Girl, I want you, girl, I need you**

 **(Garota, eu te quero, garota, preciso de você)**

 **[I Want You – Thalía Joe]**

 **Término: 11/01/2018.**

* * *

 **Agradecimentos:**

 **K-Chan258**

 **passantana**

 **nhrc**

 **ViceVersaRiley**


End file.
